


About Time We Watched This One

by honeyflow



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous Romantic Relationship, Astraphobia, Blanket Forts, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Meaning they can be dating/enagaged/married if you'd like, Mostly Dialogue, MysMe Valentine's Exchange 2019, Other, Thunderstorms, Valentine's Exchange Gift, movie date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-24 17:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17708492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyflow/pseuds/honeyflow
Summary: Seven and MC build a fort and watch a movie while they wait out a storm.





	About Time We Watched This One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, folks! This one's for the lovely Vy, who requested a nice indoor date with a storm outdoors.
> 
> I absolutely adore thunderstorms and decided it would be fun to play around with the idea of a mild thunderstorm phobia and make it nice and fluffy.
> 
> Special thanks to my darling friend Jess for not only helping me kick my writer’s block, but for loaning me a few words as well to really get the ball rolling.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it, Vy!!

“You really don’t have to be so choosy, babe,” MC assured for the umpteenth time, arranging the posts of their blanket fort. “Rainy days are supposed to be chill, aren’t they?”

At MC’s feet, Seven pinched his chin in thought, humming thoughtfully as he mentally perused the myriad DVDs lining his entertainment wall. Sure they were like, six feet away, but MC’s closeness was comforting, so he was reluctant to get up. He pulled himself to his feet almost immediately after having said thought, since he’d still have to put the DVD in the player.

“Toy Story?” he offered half-heartedly. “Ah, but wait, Pixar movies are kinda sad. Nothing sad, yeah?”  
MC nodded, though they knew he agreed and wasn’t even looking their way. Seven mostly made off the cuff comments as he browsed, occasionally picking a title off the shelf and examining the back jacket before putting it back. Like most things, Seven had an eclectic taste in movies, choosing to see whatever piqued his interest rather than devoting himself to any one particular genre or series. 

It was cute, the way Seven stood there to scrutinize each and every one of the DVDs on the shelf in front of him, locking in a staring contest with more movie than what MC had seen in their lifetime.  
After nearly ten minutes of Seven’s deciding-but-not-deciding, MC abandoned their progress on the blanket fort and padded their way over to him, making a show of clearing their throat to catch his attention. “Luciel, darling~” they called in a singsong. “Just pick something I haven’t seen before.”

“Something you haven’t… OH!” Instantly, Seven snapped his fingers in his eureka moment, skittering over to the far right of the wall and squatting down to a particular shelf. Determined fingers skimmed over case after case until he found the right one, eagerly opening the case and popping the disk in the Blu-Ray player.

“Hope you like romantic comedies,” Seven said with zero additional explanation. Instead he disappeared for a moment while the film started up, puttering about the kitchen to gather their refreshments and sneak a peek at the storm outside. Still going, but once the movie picked up, MC would hardly be able to hear it.

Setting the snacks someplace accessible, Seven fluffed a stray pillow before turning to MC and beaning at them. “Tada~ I bring food, the blanket fort is nice and made up _and_ we can barely hear the thunderstorm over the TV!” Seven pulled them down next to him, making sure not to bump into his careful setup. They giggled and snuggled into his side, nuzzling their face into his neck. He blushed as red as the hair stuffed under his beanie before occupying his hands with a fresh can of PhD Pepper.

“Still can’t believe you haven’t seen Shark Tale,” Seven murmured, not at all to himself.  
“Hey!” MC chided gently, bopping the back of Seven’s head with the pillow they rested upon. “Pardon me for not being up to date on obscure children’s animation; I’ve been going to the cinema for action movies and dramas like a _normal person_.” 

Seven baffled, pausing the film’s riveting opening sequence to fix his partner with the full force of his scandalized stare.  
“ _Obscure_? Shark Tale earned 367 million dollars! That’s…” he paused, gold eyes flicking upwards as he calculated on his fingers. “That’s 410 _billion_ won, babe! You know what? We’re going through the special features just for that. Call it _Crash Course! Seven Oh Seven’s Shark Tale Special_.”

MC snickered into their hand, mostly at the way his lenses glinted with the fire burning in his eyes. “You, my love, are absolutely ridiculous,” they tittered, flicking him gently on the nose. 

“The price of passion is often one of aesthetics, my dear,” he said with his signature catlike grin. No matter how many times they’d seen it, MC could never get tired of that exaggerated expression.  
Amused, they hummed, repositioning themselves to be a bit more comfortable. “Cute and dorky; seems I really hit the jackpot with you. Regale me with your Shark Tale, nerdling.”

Seven snuggled closer and pressed play. They’d had the Shark Tale conversation months ago, and though MC managed to wriggle out of watching it every time, it seems their wily abilities had fizzled out in Seven’s favor.

*

“Is it me or are these fish heads ridiculously creepy?” MC asked as they popped another mini marshmallow in their mouth.  
“No, they’re horrendous,” Seven agreed. “The character design is pretty good, though,” he said around a chip.  
The more he thought about it, he just wasn’t sure if the 4K specs of his flat screen made their semi-human heads more amusing or more unnerving. On screen, Lenny threw back the garage curtain and made his debut as Sebastian, the Whale-Washing Dolphin, earning a few giggles from MC, their grin barely hidden by the sweater paws of his black and yellow hoodie. 

Seven decided the _Amusing vs. Unnerving_ debacle would reach no verdict. 

*

“Okay,” MC groaned, trying and failing to ignore the intrigued _prrt_ Seven made as MC began to speak. “That wasn’t… entirely awful. It doesn’t hold up in comparison to _other_ fish-centric underwater adventures—” MC held up their finger in pause as Seven started to pout. “But it was infinitely jazzier! I've got great faith that those baby fish will become excellent street artists someday.”

Seven poked his lip out just slightly, egging MC on. Loathing the potential progression from pouting to puppy eyes, MC sighed, and spoke another one of their honest thoughts. "The seahorse racing minigame wasn’t too bad, either.”

Almost immediately, Seven perked up with an involuntary gasp, mirth visible in his face. “I’m glad you had fun, babe! There’s some bloopers, too, if you wanna top up on snacks and go through those.”

MC nodded, casting a sidelong glance at the chip bowl that had been empty since the 45-minute mark. “I’m getting pretty snackish, yeah.”

Seven shot MC a pair of finger guns (complete with sound effects, because it’s only natural), and scuttled out of their blanket hut, collecting their dishes and zipping off into the kitchen.

Outside, last night’s storm continued, streaming down the kitchen windows in rushing rivulets, streams racing each other and mixing into fat droplets. MC yelped from the living room as a clap of thunder boomed overhead.

Seven awkwardly leaned back to peek at MC through the kitchen archway. Despite the noises overhead, they seemed fine, though they were clutching their pillow a little tightly. Regardless of their composure, he asked, “Need I come to thine aid?”  
“I’m good, babe!” MC called back, their voice wavered as another thunderclap rolled through the air, earning a cheeky grin from Seven. “It’s rather unknightly of you to smirk at your charge when they’re so shaken, Sir Seven,” MC pouted back. “But you’re cute, so I forgive you, sorta.” 

As MC waited for Seven to retrieve their food, they took it upon themselves to slide through the special features, bopping along to the accompanying menu music. A certain menu option caught their eye, and they figured Seven wouldn’t mind too terribly much if they experienced… whatever Club Oscar was before they watched the outtakes.

“Luciel?” MC said, utter disbelief in their tone.  
Bags rustled, and a familiar head popped from behind the kitchen archway again. “Yes, darling angelcake sweetie pie?”  
“Are the shrimp in a boyband?”  
Seven returned from the kitchen and fumbled with the PhD Pepper in his grip - MC’s incredulous expression made him snort so hard it caught him off guard. “They’re not, _not_ in a boyband.”

MC nodded, plucking the only bag of chocolate candies from Seven’s pile and helping themselves to it, bobbing their head to the beat of whichever 90s pop hit was playing at the moment. “Isn’t that song centuries old in comparison? Why’re they playing Backstreet Boys in a kid’s movie?”

“N*Sync,” Seven corrected, rising from his cross-legged position to snatch back his chocolate candies. “And, I’m not sure, _thief_. Maybe it was more for the parents than the kiddos?”

“I can roll with that,” said MC, pressing pause on the remote. “Total non-sequitur, and this is super cheesy—”  
“Cheesy is good!”  
“Figured you’d say that,” MC continued, struggling to their feet and dusting off the chip crumbs sticking to their borrowed hoodie. “But since we both like cheesy, would you wanna... would you wanna slow dance?”

Seven arched his brow, taking the hand that was offered to him. “To Backstreet Boys?”  
“N*Sync,” MC shot back haughtily, slinking their arms around Seven’s waist. “And, no, quiet is fine. I just want to be close to you.”

Seven cooed at them, the adoration that sparkling in eyes reminiscent of the way he looked at them when they first kissed, like he’d finally understood what it was to see and feel “forever” in another person’s presence. Here he was feeling it all over again, doubly so, as they rested their head on his chest and sank into him.

“You know, if the quiet’s too much or the storm is too loud, I’ve got a Taylor Swift CD somewhere around here we can listen to,” he said after a few peaceful heartbeats, biting back a laugh at MC’s groan.

“Can’t we be a normal couple for like, two seconds?”  
Gently, Seven kissed the top of their head. “Not a chance. Happy Valentine’s Day.”  
Against his chest, MC broke into a smile. “Yeah, yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> They almost watched "Back to the Barnyard" instead, just a fun fact.
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day, everyone!!
> 
> Feel free to hit me up on twitter @HON3YFLOW


End file.
